1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory devices or accessing of memory devices, and more particularly, but by way of example and not limitation, to enabling preparation of a memory device to perform a memory access operation using a memory access command signal including at least one indicator signal that indicates a memory access type.
2. Information
Memory devices may be found in a wide range of electronic products. For example, memory devices may be used in desktop or notebook computers, tablet or slate computers, digital cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable entertainment devices (e.g., for audio, video, gaming, internet-accessing, etc.), or combinations thereof, etc. In electronic products, memory devices may be accessed by one or more processors in order to perform activities that are desirable to users of electronic products. Memory accesses by processors may be performed using any of many different potential approaches, which may depend, for example, at least partly on a kind of memory device being accessed. Different memory access approaches may also be implemented in accordance with, for example, respective different memory access protocols.